


Días del padre

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Adoptive family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Deathfic, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Secrets, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Miscarriage, Paternity, Paternity Fraud, Prostitution, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sisters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "Cada año era peor y peor. Desde la adopción de Sakura. Y la orfandad de Shinji..."
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura
Kudos: 1





	Días del padre

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto para editar desde junio, por motivos de fuerza mayor no llegué a subirlo. Esperaría al año que viene, pero es el fin del mundo.

**Días del padre**

* * *

Cada año era peor y peor. Desde la adopción de Sakura. Y la orfandad de Shinji.

El Abuelo mandó a traer a Shinji del extranjero, anunció que ya no dilapidarían recursos de la familia en su educación. No más escuelas caras, clases de francés y alemán o viajes por Rusia para Shinji.

Tampoco es que Sakura hubiese ido a cualquier otra parte que no fuese el jardín de la magna casa Matou, sus sótanos especialmente, la cocina y el mercado.

Antes, tal vez.

A ella no le importaba. Los gusanos le habían quitado las ganas de vivir y de ser otra cosa que no penetraran hasta hacerla sentir muerta.

Pero Shinji no había sufrido eso. Tenía caprichos.

Uno en particular.

—Sakura, trae el sake. Mi padre solía decir que está bien festejar en su día.

—Si, hermano.

—Tocaré una sonata en su piano y tú me dirás cuál es. Por qué te conté que le gustaba a mi padre.

_Y si me equivoco, me golpearás._

Sakura odiaba ese juego.

Casi tanto como odiaba ese día.

Podía imaginar a Rin en casa con Tokiomi. Ser mimada con regalos, un nombre que realmente le pertenecía por sangre.

Pero...Tokiomi Tohsaka ya no existía. Rin probablemente pasaba ese día con el sacerdote de la Iglesia, el que le daba escalofríos a Sakura.

Y eso no era lo único que le disgustaba del Día del Padre.

—Papá me llevó a Paris. También a Venecia, Londres y Madrid. ¿Has visto las fotos, Sakura?

—Si, hermano. Pero me encantaría verlas otra vez.

Él interrumpió la melodía, le acarició el brazo, donde Sakura aún tenía moretones por la última golpiza y...

—También fuimos a una excavación en El Cairo. Recorrimos parte del Himalaya. Nos escapamos a Beijing, la Ciudad Prohibida. Padre me enseñó a ser un hombre de verdad y a hacerme respetar, ¿sabes?

Ella quiso solo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y ya no pensar más en lo que sabía. Ni decirlo. Pero...

—Shinji...

Tal vez quería lastimarlo. No era fuerte para hacerle algo parecido a lo que él le hacía. Pero con solo unas palabras, a lo mejor ese sólido y cruel mundo donde Shinji vivía y la martirizaba, si no caía, al menos se tambalearía con su tirano herido.

—Papá amaba el _Dim Sum_ con frutas...

—Él no era tu padre.

Estaban sentados frente al piano, Shinji dejó de tocar bruscamente. La habitación se sumió en el silencio incómodo propio del ojo de un huracán.

Él no dijo nada. Solo clavó la mirada oscurecida en las teclas del instrumento. Sakura comenzó a balbucear su explicación, como si eso pudiera hacer una diferencia.

—...Escuché al abuelo hablar por teléfono. Hermano. Padre, Byakuya, solía visitar prostitutas pero no podía tener hijos. Así que trajo una y el abuelo puso su simiente adentro de...un...un...

"El punto es que el abuelo sería tu...tu...

—¡Cállate, _puta_!

No podía terminar de otra manera. Ninguna interacción con Shinji jamás lo hacía. Su hermano le jaló el cabello, la empujó, le pegó en la boca hasta hacerla sangrar, la tiró al suelo y la pateó, con los dientes apretados.

Sakura lloró, trató de disculparse. Pero él no se detenía, ni escuchaba o le interesaba. Pronto le sujetó la garganta con los dedos huesudos y comenzó a apretar hasta que ella vio puntos rojos explotando contra la luz baja de las lámparas en la sala.

Perdió la fuerza. Los ruegos también. Bajó los brazos. Shinji rió. Él no quería matarla. Solo probar sus convicciones.

La soltó. Ella lo conocía. Solo tenía que esperar a que lo hiciera. Ella sangraba, pero estaba a salvo.

Todo dolía.

Pero...

—Un padre _enseña_ , Sakura. Te moldea en lo que eres realmente. Por eso el viejo no es padre de nadie. Excepto de ti, quizá. Más quién sabe. La mierda no tiene padres tampoco.

Sakura asintió, desde el suelo. Él se puso de pie, se acomodó el traje y se apartó del piano. Ya estaba en el linde de la puerta cuando se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, pensativo.

—Sakura, prepárate. Deberíamos salir a cenar.

Ella trató de incoporarse, pero no llegó a más que sentarse, cruzando las piernas, aún en el piso. Asintió de nuevo, con la boca llena de sangre y el labio comenzando a hincharse, partido.

—Podría decirle al abuelo. Trata de ponerte decente —le sugirió él, con una sonrisa burlona.

...Tener una familia, siquiera adoptiva, podía ser muy complicado. Shinji nunca le daba a elegir nada, además.

* * *

...Además, aguantó a Shinji borracho con sus amigos de la escuela. Su maquillaje no hizo gran cosa, igual se veían los golpes pero a nadie le importaba. Sakura no pudo masticar ni comer bien.

Shinji trató de levantarle la falda en público, ella gritó y lloró, la gente del restaurante lo permitió porque los Matou eran ricos y a su hermano ya lo conocían como busca pleitos.

Ella se fue al terminar la cena. Shinji se lo ordenó, de todos modos. Estaba cansado de burlarse de su cara triste y lastimada.

Pero Sakura fue más agradecida de lo normal. Salió del restaurante a tiempo para ir a la iglesia y el cementerio. El padre le permitió entrar con un cabeceo.

Sakura solo tenía un pequeño amarre de lirios escondido en su bolso, aplastado, para Tokiomi Tohsaka. El hombre al que detestaba. Pero junto al cual recordaba viajar en tren y en coche, aprender a escribir y dibujar, pronunciar pequeños conjuros y...

Decir adiós.

Pero no tenía otro padre.

Byakuya había sido el de Shinji y le enseñó a violarla, nada más. El abuelo solo se burlaba y la miraba con sus ojos oscuros. Le daba órdenes estremecedoras. La trataba como a una cosa. Una vasija viva en la que vertía su magia oscura, semen e inmundicias.

Ella no tenía otro padre al cual recordar que Tokiomi Tohsaka. Sakura ya no era su hija, realmente. La basura que penetran gusanos no tiene padres.

Shinji tenía razón. Estaba lloviendo cuando Sakura llegó hasta la tumba de mármol del patriarca. Ella se arrodilló servilmente, dejó el ramo junto a otras ofrendas que reconoció como las de Rin. Rosas rojas, por ejemplo. Incienso que comenzó a humedecerse.

Sakura sintió algo de rabia. Rin conservaba el apellido de su padre, nadie la había violado e incluso en ese caso, el regalo de Sakura iba a quedar a un lado por su culpa. Era la hija renegada. Por decir que seguía siendo hija en absoluto.

Oscureció más, se escucharon truenos. Shinji probablemente ya estaba en casa. Su única casa. Tal vez se había sacado el cinturón y la esperaba sentado en un sofá, ebrio. Probablemente querría hacerle cosas horribles. Y se las haría para honrar a Byakuya.

Como si los Matou tuvieran honor.

—¿Sakura?

Las pupilas se le dilataron de solo escuchar a su hermana decir su nombre. Como si la persona que solía ser y que estaba muerta, despertara. Brevemente.

—Rin..Tohsaka...yo...

Los ojos de ambas se desviaron hacia la tumba y las ofrendas. Sakura comenzaba a mojarse bajo la lluvia, Rin sostenía fuertemente su paraguas.

—No deberías estar aquí, Sakura. Tienes una familia a la que perteneces y otro padre al cual honrar.

La amargura inundó a Sakura. ¿Quién querría honrar a los Tohsaka, de igual forma? ¿Qué había de honroso en ellos? ¿Regalar a sus hijas a violadores? ¿O solo había sido la mala suerte de Sakura?

Ir al cementerio fue un error. Eso pensaba la menor, la apartada.

—Lo sé, Rin.

Se miraron un momento. Sakura no estaba segura de si lo que corría por la mejilla de Rin era una lágrima o si simplemente su hermana, la favorita de todos siempre, tenía gotas de lluvia en la cara.

—Ven. Estás mojándote, Sakura.

...Aceptó y se forzó a sonreír. Pero hubiera querido negarse. Con Rin nunca sabía si su amabilidad era lástima o culpa. Un poco de ambas.

Y Sakura no quería ni lo uno ni lo otro. ¿Pero desde cuándo podía decidir?

—Te ves hermosa. Y has progresado en arquería. Escuché que tus notas no son malas. Él estaría orgulloso —dijo Rin, cuando llegaron a la puerta del cementerio. De repente, le estrechó el hombro a Sakura.

 _Me violan casi todas las noches, Rin_. _Y cuando no me violan, solo desearía estar muerta o que ellos lo estuvieran._ _¿Qué haría con su orgullo_?

—Gracias...

* * *

—Gracias, papá. Es por tus enseñanzas que puedo proteger chicas. Y Sakura viene a nuestra casa a ayudarme. Ella es linda, ¿no?

Ella estaba cocinando, pero cuando Shirou hablaba a su padre, le ganaba la tentación y la ternura. Corría a ver cómo se dirigía a la foto de Kiritsugu Emiya, quien lo abrazaba en la imagen, luego de rescatarlo del incendio.

Sakura se atrevió a besar la mejilla de Shirou. Le avisó que la cena estaría lista en breve.

—Yo también debo darte las gracias. Mi familia no festeja mucho este día. El año pasado estuve sola...con Shinji. Y luego, de camino al cementerio me crucé con Rin Tohsaka, quien me llevó a tomar té a su casa.

—Apuesto a que fue aterrador estar con ella. Intimida a cualquiera.

—Un poco.

Sakura se sonrojó, Shirou tomó sus manos.

—De ahora en adelante puedes venir aquí el día del padre. Apuesto a que a papá le alegrará que me hagas compañía. Esta casa es muy grande y vacía. Hasta Taiga visita a los suyos en estas fechas.

Sakura trató de disimular la felicidad inmensa que la colmó por ese ofrecimiento. Y que la hizo temblar, inclusive.

Tal vez la oscuridad en su interior se apagaría, finalmente. Con su mala suerte y las heridas que los Matou le hacían.

Tal vez podía ser amada. Incluso si Shirou jamás aceptaba sus sentimientos.

 _Tal vez_...

* * *

—Tal vez no sea una gran celebración sin Shirou, pero es tu primer día del padre, _bebé_. Festejaremos mejor cuando él haya vuelto.

Rider escuchaba a su Ama hablar, desvariar, frente a la fotografía de Shirou Emiya como estudiante, junto a la de ese hombre que Sakura le explicó, era el padre de su novio, Kiritsugu Emiya.

—¿Sakura?

—¿Si?

Rider no sabía si decir algo al respecto. Pero la habitación estaba oscura. Pudo acariciar los cabellos de Sakura, apoyar el mentón sobre su cabeza, respirar su perfume a flores muertas y lágrimas secas con mentiras.

La Sirvienta pensó que solo había algo peor que el templo, durante el confinamiento de Atenea.

Lo meditó una vez más, antes de proceder. Para ver si podía rescatar a su Ama, no del luto, pero sí de la locura.

—Sakura...perdiste al bebé. Y Shirou Emiya está...

Su Ama dejó de acariciarse el vientre y de sonreír, como si hasta momentos atrás le hubieran aplicado un anestésico, de repente desvanecido su efecto. Comenzó a llorar, cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y aullando como animal lastimado.

Rider trató de sujetarla para que no se hiciese más daño.

Cada año era peor.


End file.
